Capriccioso Cantabile
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Chap 6 Up! author ingin mengucapkan banyak maaf atas kekurangan, dan terima kasih atas para pembaca yang masih menunggu fanfiksi ini.
1. Chapter 1

_Copriccioso Cantabile_

_._

_._

_._

_By shinjishinyuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Do Kyungsoo (17)_

_Kim Jong In (17)_

_And others_

_._

_._

_Rating: T_

_._

_._

_(p.s: GS for all ukes)_

_._

A.N: Author bawa FF baru padahal yang sebelumnya belum dilanjutkaaaan~! *bangga* *dikeplak HunHan*. Beautiful Sins lagi dalam proses penulisan. Tapi, entah mengapa author tiba-tiba aja pengen buat FF ini. mungkin lagi kangen KaiSoo moment *nyengir lugu* dan author ingin berterima kasih pada penulis novella Chokoréto, kak Prisca Primasari, karna dapat banyak bahan untuk FF ini, yah, walaupun dia mungkin tidak akan membaca ini. LOL.

.

Oke, _Happy Reading! ^^_

.

.

.

"_Kau menjijikan Do Kyungsoo!"_

"_Kau mati saja sekalian!"_

"_Jangan perlihatkan wajah menjijikanmu itu lagi dariku!"_

"_MATI SAJA KAU!"_

_._

_._

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Kyungsoo seketika terduduk. Nafasnya tersengal. Dengan perlahan dia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Mulai menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

Bayangan itu muncul lagi. Bayangan yang membuat Kyungsoo takut dan tak ingin pergi lagi ke sekolah. Dia merasa ingin mati saja dibandingkan pergi ke tempat itu.

Kyungsoo kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menangis dalam diam. Hatinya terus berdoa dan berteriak,

_TUHAN! HENTIKAN MIMPI BURUK INI!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Baiklah, untuk babak kedua kali ini, kalian akan dipasangkan oleh masing-masing peserta. Pasangannya adalah, nomor 1 dan 4, 2 dan 6, 23 dan 25, 12 dan 14, lalu…"_

_Mata bulatnya melirik ke arah kertas digenggamannya. Nomor 12. Dia segera melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencari siapakah nomor 14 itu. Dan pandangannya bertemu dengan _iris_ hitam kelam yang menakutkan. Namun dia tidak takut sama sekali. Dengan langkah mantap dia menghentakkan sepatunya menuju anak lelaki bermata hitam kelam itu. Anak lelaki itu sedari tadi memegang selembar kertas bernomor 14._

"_Jadi, apa yang kita mainkan?" Tanya anak itu tanpa basa-basi. Tidak ada waktu untuk perkenalan. Kalian dipasangkan dengan tiba-tiba dan harus segera bisa memainkan sebuah karya secara bersamaan dan akan dinilai sebentar lagi._

_Mata bulat itu kini berbentuk sabit, senyuman tercetak di bibir manisnya. Senyuman manis dan memiliki kesan tersendiri. "_Revolutionary Etude, _Chopin. Kau bisa, 'kan?"_

_Anak lelaki itu tertawa sinis, "kau tahu seleraku. Baiklah. Aku Kai."_

_Mata bulat itu membalasnya dengan tatapan yang mengartikan sesuatu, "tatapan matamu yang seolah akan membunuh orang-orang itu yang memberitahuku. Kita latihan. Aku D.O."_

_._

_._

"Kyungie, ada surat." Ibu Kyungsoo mendatanginya dan memberinya sepucuk amplop berwarna coklat keemasan. Kyungso tersenyum menerimanya. Dia tahu ini dari siapa.

"Jika Victoria _Songsaenim_ sudah datang panggil aku." Pinta Kyungsoo sembari melangkahkan kakinya naik menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin membaca surat ini sendirian.

_**Hei Kyungsoo.**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Aku dan yang lainnya juga baik-baik saja.**_

_**Oh ya, dua bulan lagi akan diadakan **_**concours**_**. Kau ikut, 'kan? Diadakannya juga tepat setelah ujian kelulusanmu.**_

_**Kami semua ingin kau ada lagi disini dan memainkan nada-nada itu.**_

_**Kyungsoo, datanglah kembali. Kau direkomendasikan masuk kesana.**_

_**Kami semua merindukanmu Kyungsoo.**_

_**Kembalilah.**_

_**-Edison Huang**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil map-nya dan menyelipkan surat itu ke dalam. Ini bukan surat pertama yang dia dapat. Temannya itu tetap mengirimkannya walaupun Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah membalasnya.

Dengan perlahan, air mata Kyungsoo menetes dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. _Iris_ coklatnya menatap ke jemarinya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak ada harapan lagi, Kyungsoo…" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Jam 2 siang ketika wanita berumur 28 tahun bernama Victoria itu datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Wanita itu selalu membawa aura nyaman disekitar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie-_ya_! Seperti biasa, hari ini kau tetap manis." Wanita itu tertawa manis dan segera meletakkan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman. Victoria duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo dan membuka bukunya, "Kyung, sebulan lagi ujian. Apa kau masih ingin seperti ini? Apa kau belum mau ke sekolah?" Tanya Victoria.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu dan menggeleng pelan.

Victoria lalu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sayang, "ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

.

.

.

Jam tujuh pagi, Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membereskan kamar kosong di sebelah kamarnya. Kata ayahnya semalam, anak sahabatnya akan datang untuk tinggal disini sementara. Seketika mata Kyungsoo bertemu pada tumpukan buku di sisi ruangan. Setelah dia kembali dari Rusia tiga tahun yang lalu, dia menaruh buku-buku itu disini karena kamar itu kosong.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan melihat buku-buku itu. Dia segera mengambil buku-buku itu dan menyusunnya di rak buku yang tersedia di kamar itu. Matanya menatap salah satu buku yang bertuliskan Schumann.

Kyungsoo segera menahan air matanya yang akan terjatuh dan menaruh buku itu rak lalu kembali membereskan kamar itu.

Bertepatan saat ia selesai, ia dipanggil oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk segera turun menemui tamunya. Kyungsoo berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika bertemu dengan tamunya itu. Seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Namun, anak itu terasa _familiar_.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tetap memasang senyumnya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Jongin." Dan Kyungsoo segera menyambutnya.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

a.n: ohehe, ini aneh, ya? *ngakak*. Author nggak tau harus bilang apa. Maaf ya kalau aneh. Btw, itu Beautiful Sins bakalan dilanjutkan koook, agak lama aja

.

.

.

_**Review pleaseeeee~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capriccioso Cantabile_

_._

_._

_._

_By: shinjishinyuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Do Kyungsoo (17)_

_Kim Jongin (17)_

_And others._

_._

_._

_._

_Rating: T_

_._

_._

_._

_GS for all ukes_

_._

_._

_a.n: _Okeeee~~! Kita ketemu lagi Capriccioso Cantabile! Ini lanjutan dari yang kemarin.

Langsung aja,

_Happy Reading! ^^_

_._

_._

_._

Jongin menatap puas kamar barunya. Suasananya benar-benar nyaman. Kyungsoo berada di dekatnya, ingin membantu lelaki ini membereskan barang-barangnya. Jongin lalu membuka salah satu kardus yang berisi buku-buku yang akan digunakannya. Kyungsoo lalu melongokkan kepalanya menatap ke isi kardus itu.

"Kau menyukai astronomi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. Dia mengambil salah satu buku tebal yang ber-_cover_ _galaxy_. Lalu berjalan menuju rak buku. Tertegun ketika menemukan beberapa buku asing yang ada di rak itu. "Emh, Kyungsoo-_ssi_, kenapa ada pertitur disini?" Tanya Jongin.

"A-ah, itu, kebetulan rak buku di kamarku penuh. Jadi aku menaruhnya disini. Tidak apa, 'kan?" Balas Kyungsoo gugup.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum, "tidak apa. Lagipula aku juga menyukai musik klasik. Coba kau lihat di bagian bawah kardus itu."

Kyungsoo menurut. Dia mengeluarkan buku-buku astronomi dan buku lain yang berupa novel, komik, dan buku pelajaran. Tubuhnya mematung mendapati banyaknya buku-buku partitur disitu.

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin, "A-anu, J-Jongin-_ssi_, aku ke kamarku, ya. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Jika perlu sesuatu, kamarku disebelah, kok."

Bahkan belum sempat Jongin membalas ketika Kyungsoo sudah melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Jongin hanya menatap sendu buku-buku partitur itu. Jongin mengambil buku yang bertuliskan Chopin, dan selembar foto terjatuh. Jongin memungut foto itu dan menatapnya. Itu adalah fotonya ketika kecil. Difoto itu, dia memegang piala juara satu sembari tersenyum datar. Disampingnya ada seorang anak perempuan yang tersenyum manis sembari memegang piala juara dua.

"_Concours…_" Gumam Jongin pelan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Kenapa dia begitu mudah menangis walau hanya melihat buku-buku partitur? Ah, menurutnya dia sangat cengeng!

Dia lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bantal. Kepalanya memutar kenangan lama yang membuatnya selalu terpuruk.

.

.

"_Kyung, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"_

"_Y-ya Luhan. Tapi, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar."_

"_Kau hanya gugup. Semangat! Ayo, sudah giliranmu."_

"_Terima kasih, Luhan."_

_._

"_KYUNGSOO! KAU MAU KEMANA?"_

"_Kyungsoo!"_

_["D.O dengan nomor urut 12 tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan panggung di tengah-tengah permainannya. Ada apa ini?]_

"_Tidak… tidak… kenapa begini…"_

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyematkan dasinya dan tersenyum ketika melihat seragam barunya sudah rapi dihadapan cermin. Seragam baru? Ya, Jongin sebelumnya bersekolah di Jepang sebelum akhirnya orangtuanya harus pindah ke Prancis. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke Korea, tempat kelahiran Jongin. Sebenarnya sangat nanggung memindahkannya sebulan sebelum ujian kelulusan. Namun Jongin iya-iya saja. Lagipula sepertinya dia akan menyukai sekolah barunya ini. Karena ayahnya lah yang memiliki sekolah itu. Ayahnya mengendalikan sekolah itu dari jauh. Jongin tersenyum mengingat bahwa ayahnya dengan sempurna memimpin sekolah itu secara tidak langsung.

Selain itu, karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin, orangtuanya menitipkan Jongin ke sahabatnya, orangtua Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyampirkan ranselnya dibahunya untuk segera pergi. Dia takut terlambat karena terlalu lama membiarkan author menjelaskan alur cerita pada pembaca. Jongin sempat melirik ponselnya dan melihat adanya pesan masuk. Dia segera membukanya dan membacanya.

_**From: Kris Wu**_

_**Aku, Chanyeol, dan Sehun akan mengikuti **_**concours**_**.**_

_**Bagaimana denganmu?**_

_**Tao sedang berusaha memikirkan berbagai cara untuk kembali mengajak pianis itu mengikuti **_**concours**_**.**_

_**Ikutlah. Orang-orang pasti sangat senang melihatmu memainkan **_**Transcendental Etude no. 10. **_**Atau **_**Pr****é****lude ****à**** l'apr****é****s-midi d'un faune. **_**Kau mungkin akan membuat Claude Debussy kembali ke dunia karena ingin melihatmu memainkan piano dengan luar biasa.**_

Jongin tersenyum dan segera membalas pesan itu. Dia lalu menaruh ponselnya di saku celana dan keluar dari kamar. Dia turun ke ruang makan dan menemukan Kyungsoo dan Ibu Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan.

Jongin lalu membungkuk sebagai salam dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Pagi, Jongin-_ah_. Siap kesekolah pagi ini?" Tanya Ibu Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat. "_Ne_! Ah, Kyungsoo-_ssi_, kau tidak kesekolah?" Tanya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang menunduk makan.

"Panggil saja seperti biasa. Kita terlalu formal. Ah ya… selain itu aku _homeschool…ing_." Kyungsoo terbata ketika mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat seragam Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. Ibu Kyungsoo pun menyendokkan nasi goreng ke piring Jongin. Lelaki itu berterima kasih lalu melahap sarapannya. "Wuoh! Enak sekali! Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Kyungsoo." Jawab Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Enak sekali!" Tutur Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Jongin segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan bersiap pergi. Dia segera pamit lalu menuju mobil yang disediakan ayahnya untuk transportasinya. _GPS_ yang disediakan di mobil memudahkan Jongin menemukan sekolahnya.

Sesampainya disana, Jongin segera pergi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Agar ia bisa lebih cepat masuk ke kelas barunya. Karena dia tahu, kepala sekolahnya itu pasti…

Jongin mengetuk pelan pintu kepala sekolah, lalu membukanya.

"JOOOOOONGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN~!"

Tuh 'kan.

Wanita berumur 37 tahun itu, yang berstatus sebagai kepala sekolah, sekaligus adik dari ayah Jongin, sekaligus bibinya.

Jongin kali ini harus membiarkan bibinya memeluk erat tubuhnya hingga hampir sesak nafas.

"_I-Imo…._ Sesak…" Tutur Jongin susah payah.

Wanita itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di sofa yang ada diruangannya.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah ibumu? Juga kabar Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, dan yang lainnya?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Mereka baik-baik saja, Ivy _Imo_." Jawab Jongin.

Ivy tersenyum. Lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya! Selamat atas kemenanganmu pada _concours _ tahun lalu! Hahaha. Aku telat satu tahun."

Jongin tertawa. "Tidak apa." Ujarnya bertepatan saat bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Oh, sudah masuk. Ayo, kuantar ke kelas barumu."

.

.

.

"Kelas 12-1. Hm, seperti tanggal lahir _rival_ku dulu." Gumam Jongin melihat papan kayu yang digantung di atas pintu kelas.

"_Rival_mu yang mana?" Tanya Ivy.

"Lima tahun yang lalu. Yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan _concours_ di tengah-tengah permainan." Jawab Jongin.

"Terserah. Baiklah, selamat menikmati hari pertamamu disekolah." Balas Ivy lalu pergi.

Jongin mengetuk pintu kelas sebelum masuk ke dalam. Dia segera masuk dan berjalan menuju meja guru, dimana ada seorang pria yang menatapnya.

"Ya, anak-anak. Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu." Pria itu mempersilahkan.

Jongin membungkuk pelan lalu menghadap ke seluruh penghuni kelas. Kemudian tersenyum. Membuat beberapa siswi memekik perlahan. "_Annyeonghaseo! Joneun, _Kim Jongin, _imnida_! Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Salam kenal!"

"Tunggu! Kau Kai yang memenangkan _concours_ bertingkat internasional tahun lalu?" Tanya seorang siswa.

Jongin mengangguk kikuk. Apakah dia seterkenal itu?

Guru itu berdehem pelan, "Nah, Jongin, silahkan pilih dimana kau ingin duduk."

Jongin membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih lalu berjalan menuju dua bangku kosong di sudut kanan, ketiga dari belakang, yang sedaritadi menarik perhatiannya. Jongin menaruh tasnya di bangku satunya, dan duduk di bangku satunya. Dia duduk di dekat jendela. Ketika Jongin melirik ke meja disebelahnya, dia baru menyadari ada yang aneh dari bangku itu.

_**MATI KAU!**_

**YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH!**

_**PEREBUT PACAR ORANG!**_

_**SEKALIAN SAJA DITELAN BUMI!**_

"Wuoh, keren." Gumam Jongin melihat tulisan-tulisan itu yang diukir menggunakan… sepertinya _cutter_.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bercermin menatap dirinya. Dia hanya bisa menahan pedih melihat rambutnya pendek tepat di atas pundak.

Dia merindukan rambut panjangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam melihat Jongin yang memakai seragam sekolah tadi. Dia ingat jelas, itu adalah seragam sekolah untuk laki-laki di sekolahnya yang tidak pernah lagi ia datangi itu.

Kyungsoo takut untuk pergi ke sekolah. Trauma yang dimilikinya di sekolah itu terlalu mengerikan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah gadis yang benar-benar membuatnya takut pergi ke sekolah.

Mata bulat indahnya menatap kesepuluh jemarinya. Kenangan akan lima tahun yang lalu itu kembali terputar. Ketika ia berlari dalam tangisan menyusuri malam. Ketika ia sampai di rumah dan mendapat kabar bahwa orang yang disayanginya telah pergi. Ketika ia kehilangan motivasi hidupnya.

Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

Lalu dia teringat akan seorang lelaki yang selalu duduk tepat dibelakang bangkunya. satu-satunya orang yang membelanya diantara teman-teman kelasnya yang hanya bisa membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

Sahabatnya, Kim Hyu Gan.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di bangkunya. Sekarang waktunya istirahat tapi dia tidak ingin pergi ke manapun. Jongin justru menatap bangku disebelahnya. Dia bingung tentang bangku ini. Apakah memang mejanya itu telah didesain untuk menuliskan kata-kata kasar seperti itu?

"Terkejut?"

Jongin menoleh dan menemukan sosok seorang anak lelaki yang duduk dibelakangnya. Rambutnya hitam legam, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih, wajahnya manis, dan berkacamata. Tapi gayanya sama sekali tidak cocok sebagai seorang _nerdy_. Jongin bisa melihat jelas ransel keluaran _Gucci_ terbaru yang digunakannya. Dia sangat… _update about fashion?_

"Ah, maksudmu apa? Dan maaf, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "namaku Kim Hyu Gan. Aku duduk dibelakangmu, dan dibelakang gadis yang selalu duduk disitu. Maksudku tadi, kau terkejut melihat tulisan-tulisan itu?" Hyugan menunjuk ke arah bangku dengan meja penuh coretan _cutter_(?) itu.

"Kim Hyu Gan? Maksudmu HyuAn? Yang mendapatkan juara satu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di kompetisi internasional?" Balas Jongin.

Hyugan mendengus, "woah, kau hebat mencari informasi."

Jongin tertawa lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Hyugan. "Tentu. Aku ingat jelas anak lelaki yang meninggalkan kompetisi lima tahun yang lalu. Bersamaan dengan _rival_ku waktu itu. Lalu setahun kemudian kau muncul lagi di kompetisi."

"Ah ya…, dia disebut _rival_mu semenjak kalian memainkan _Revolutionary Etude_ karya Chopin di umur kalian yang cukup belia." Balas Hyugan.

"Ya. Kau juga disebut _Violin Kid_ karena memainkan _Claire De Lune_ yang membawamu menjadi juara 1 di kompetisi Junior dulu." Jongin tersenyum. "Ah, apakah orang-orang tahu kau adalah HyuAn?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. aku merahasiakan identitasku. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang penjilat jika mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang direkomendasikan masuk di N. A. Rimsky-Korsakov Saint Petersburg State Conservatory. Kau juga direkomendasikan, 'kan? Bahkan _Professeur _O'Claire memberimu beasiswa untuk jurusan piano, 'kan?" Hyugan terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek sesuatu, namun wajahnya berubah sendu dan dia menaruh ponselnya di meja sambil terus menatap benda itu.

"Kau juga diberikan beasiswa oleh _Professeur_ Yuri Simonov. Dia menawarkanmu masuk di Moscow Philharmonic Orchestra." Jongin masih tetap saja tersenyum. Dia hanya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu HyuAn di sekolah ini. Sang pemain biola terkenal. Di umurnya yang masih belia, dia telah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan. Sama seperti Jongin.

"Hm. Oh, dua puluh menit lagi masuk. Aku ke kantin dulu." Hyugan berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Jongin semakin yakin Hyugan sangat _update about fashion_ karena dia melihat sepatu merek _New Balance_ yang seingatnya baru dikeluarkan semalam oleh produk itu.

"Hai, Kai~" Seketika Jongin merinding mendengar nada manja itu. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua terlihat mendekati Jongin dan duduk di atas meja Jongin.

Jongin menatap gadis itu sembari tersenyum. Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum malu sejenak lalu memasang raut wajah menggoda, "namaku Jung Soojung. Tapi, aku biasa dipanggil Krystal."

Jongin membungkuk sekilas. "Ah ya, sekedar informasi juga, aku adalah pemasok terbesar untuk saham disekolah ini. hampir seperti… ya, pemilik sekolah." Tutur Krystal.

Jongin mendengus. Tertawa dalam hati. Namun dia memaksakan diri untuk menghormati gadis dihadapannya. Yang menurut Jongin seperti wanita panggilan.

"Kau mengganggu. Pindah." Hyugan lewat dan meletakkan segelas _iced cappuccino_ di meja Jongin. Sedangkan lelaki itu sendiri memegang segelas _Taro Bubble Tea_. Hyugan lalu duduk kembali di belakang Jongin.

"Kenapa kau marah? Apa urusanmu? Mungkin sebaiknya kau urursi saja pelacur murahan itu." Balas Krystal lalu mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku ke bangkuku dulu, Kai~"

Jongin hanya menangguk. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sembari menunjukkan segelas kopi itu ke Hyugan. Namun tidak jadi melihat tatapan mata Hyugan yang sendu menatap bangku disamping Jongin.

"Kim Hyu Gan." Panggil Jongin.

Hyugan lalu menatap Jongin. "Apa?" Balas Hyugan lalu meneguk minuman berwarna ungu pucat itu.

"Kenapa kau membelikanku ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Pianis sering membuat karyanya sendiri. Hingga terkadang mereka tidur larut dan mengonsumsi kopi. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, dia cenderung tertarik pada kopi dan sering meminumnya. Benar, 'kan, Kim Jong In, anak dari pem-mmmmhp!" Jongin dengan segera membekap mulut Hyugan sebelum ada yang mendengar tentang itu.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang itu." Titahnya sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Hyugan.

Hyugan hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menatap ponselnya. Tatapan matanya kembali sendu. Dan terdengar seorang anak lelaki yang duduk disamping Krystal berkata dengan nada mengejek, "masih mengharapkan pelacur itu, Hyugan?!" Diiringi dengan tawa dari teman-teman kelasnya, kecuali Jongin yang bingung.

Hyugan hanya mendesis memainkan ponselnya. Jongin menatap Hyugan, "_Seriously!_ Siapa yang dimaksud pelacur oleh mereka?"

Hyugan tertawa sinis. Tapi Jongin bisa mendengar dengan jelas kesedihan dalam tawa itu. "Sahabatku."

Dan setelah itu, Hyugan memalingkann wajahnya. Jongin mengerti. Mungkin Hyugan tidak ingimn bicara lagi. Maka yang dia lakukan adalah membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Hyugan. Jongin memutuskan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya. Tenggelam dalam alunan musik Mozart.

Namun,

Dia bisa mendengar isakan pelan Hyugan.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaf banget . author merasa mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian. Mau gimana lagi, author sendiri sibuk. Ini aja mohon-mohon dulu ama kakak buat update cerita, soalnya sekarang minggu UAS disekolah author. Nanti setelah author UAS, author bakalan update Beautiful Sins dan Capriccioso Cantabile, plus cerita baru. Oke?

.

.

_Review please?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capriccioso Cantabile_

_._

_._

_By: shinjishinyuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Do Kyung Soo_

_Kim Jong In_

_Etc._

_._

_._

_Rating: T_

_._

_._

A.N: Langsung ajaya, Happy Reading! ^^ :*

Eh tunggu! Itu Kim Hyugan adalah tokoh imajinasi yang ceritanya seorang pemain biola sekaligus sahabat Kyungsoo.

Daaan, author juga mau minta maaf tentang Jung Soojung alias Krystal itu. Sebenarnya dia nggak antagonis. Krystal itu sebenarnya baik banget. Cuma mukanya itu cocok banget dijadiin peran antagonis. Mungkin alasan kenapa munculnya Krystal dalam kebanyakan FF KaiSoo atau Kai x Siapapun itulah yang authornya mau jadiin pasangan Kai, adalah karena adanya _ship_ KaiStal juga sehingga muncul Krystal di kebanyakan FF. Lagipula hanya Krystal yang ngena sih. Muehehe.

Oke, Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Jongin pindah ke Korea, namun ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan misteri tentang bangku disebelahnya. Ia mencoba bertanya ke Hyugan, namun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mau menjawab. Ia bisa saja bertanya ke Krystal atau murid yang lain, namun entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya melarang dirinya tiap kali berniat untuk bertanya.

Dan kini muncul lagi satu pertanyaan dikepalanya.

Ia baru saja pulang dari sebuah café karena diajak oleh sahabatnya, Oh Se Hun, yang ternyata berkunjung ke Korea untuk mempertemukan Luhan, kekasihnya, dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Ketika ia sampai di rumah, ia melihat salah satu gurunya, yaitu Victoria, sedang mengajari Kyungsoo di ruang tengah.

_Kenapa ada Victoria _Saem_ disini?_

.

.

.

"J-Jongin?"

Kyungsoo sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dan menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara gurunya, dimana ada sosok Jongin yang menatap mereka berdua bingung. "Ng… _Saem_, kenapa anda berada disini?" Tanya Jongin sesopan mungkin.

Victoria tersenyum. "Aku mengajari Kyungsoo. Aku guru _homeschooling_-nya."

Jongin mengerutkan kening bingung. Ia merasa ada yang janggal. Lalu suara Kyungsoo yang lembut menyadarkannya, "kau lapar? Aku sudah memasak sup krim."

Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir Jongin. "Yaaaah, aku sudah makan dengan sahabatku yang datang dari Rusia tadi, tapi tidak ada salahnya makan lagi." Jongin menampilkan cengiran isengnya yang dibalas dengusan oleh Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki itu segera berlari menuju meja makan.

Victoria lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa ia bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, dia anak dari sahabat _Appa_ yang dititipkan disini untuk sementara." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Tatapan guru muda itu berubah sendu. "Apa… apa kau tahu jika dia duduk di kelasmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ia sempat bercerita padaku jika ia duduk di kelas 12-1, lalu bingung dan bertanya-tanya tentang bangku penuh coretan _cutter_ di sebelahnya, dan seorang lelaki bernama Kim Hyugan yang ketika istirahat terus menatap ponsel dengan tatapan sendu…" Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Soo-_ie_, apa kau tahu jika ia itu Kai?"

Dan pertanyaan Victoria itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap Victoria dengan terkejut.

.

.

.

Malamnya, setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dibantu oleh Kyungsoo yang ternyata sangat pintar, Jongin duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menatap langit malam Seoul melalui jendela. Ia mencoba menghubungkan beberapa hal yang didengarnya ketika makan tadi.

'duduk di kelasmu'?

Apa Kyungsoo sudah lulus dari sekolahnya itu? Tapi tidak mungkin. Seingatnya Kyungsoo seumuran dengannya. Lalu apa Kyungsoo keluar?

Iya. Kemungkinan itu benar.

Mungkin saja Kyungsoo pernah duduk di kelas 12-1, lalu kemudian keluar dari sekolah karena mengidap suatu penyakit dan memilih _homeschooling_, agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-temannya sehingga ia tidak merasa sakit ketika harus meninggalkan.

Oke Kim Jongin, itu aneh, berhentilah menonton drama.

Lalu kenapa sebenarnya?

Seketika Jongin teringat akan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Maka ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Terdengar nada sambung selama beberapa saat sebelum diangkat.

**["Yeoboseyo, **_**waeyo**_** Kai?"]**

"Ivy _Imo_! Aku ingin bertanya!"

**["Hm… apa itu anak kecil. Cepatlah, aku harus segera memeriksa data."]**

"Apa _Imo_ tahu Do Kyung Soo?"

Seketika hening. Jongin diam menunggu reaksi tantenya.

**["Ng… uuh… kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"]**

"_Assa_! _Imo _tahu Do Kyung Soo, 'kan?" Ujar Jongin girang.

**["A-a-aniyo Jongin-**_**ah**_**. Oh, sudah malam! **_**Imo**_** harus tidur! Selamat malam!"]**

"_Imo-_"

**[tuut… tuuut…]**

Jongin hanya bisa menatap ponselnya bingung. Ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang lalu kemudian memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja. Dan itu membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Jongin masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar keluar dari rumah dan menuju kotak surat di depan rumah dan mengambil semua yang ada di dalam. Ia menatapnya satu per satu.

"Majalah punya _Ahjumma_, koran milik _Ahjusshi_, surat rekening, oh, ada surat dari _Eomma_." Ujar Jongin girang lalu matanya terpaku pada sebuah surat berwarna coklat. "I-ini lambang keluarga Wu di Rusia. Dan… lambang N. A. Rimsky? Kris Wu? Untuk Do Kyung Soo?!"

Kini muncul lagi sebuah pertanyaan dikepala Jongin.

_KENAPA KRIS _HYUNG _MENGIRIMKAN SURAT UNTUK KYUNGSOO?!_

Jongin berusaha menenangkan diri lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Ia memberikan majalah dan koran kemudian surat rekening pada pasangan baya itu. Kemudian memberikan surat coklat itu pada Kyungsoo yang seketika tersedak susu coklatnya ketika melihat surat itu.

Tangan Kyungsoo dengan gemetar meraih surat itu lalu berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Kembali meninggalkan Jongin dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

.

.

.

_**Maybe now you are sitting down on your bedroom and shocking while reading this shit.**_

_**Okay, no less talking. Just to the point.**_

_**Kau mungkin kaget melihatku mengirimkanmu surat, iya, aku sendiri juga tidak bisa luluh dari tatapan memohon Edison- em, maksudku Tao (aku tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu menggunakan nama Inggrisnya untuk berada disini sedangkan yang lain tetap menggunakan nama aslinya).**_

_**Isi penting surat ini hanyalah kalimat yang sering Tao ucapkan di tiap suratnya padamu,**_

_**Kembalilah ke Rusia dan ikuti **_**concours**_** yang bahkan berlangsung sebulan setelah ujianmu!**_

_**Ini perintah Do Kyungsoo!**_

_**Aku yang akan menjadi pelatih untuk kesepuluh jarimu itu!**_

_**Waktunya untuk membangkitkan sang pianis D.O yang telah hilang selama 5 tahun ini!**_

_**Demi Tuhan, kamu masih bisa disembuhkan Kyungsoo, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah waktu. Aku bisa membantumu. Kau tidak ingin terus terkurung dalam kenyataan pahit itu dan hanya bisa meratapi tanpa bisa melawannya, 'kan?**_

_**Kami akan membantumu Kyungsoo.**_

_**Kumohon…**_

_**Kembalilah.**_

_**Aku akan membantumu.**_

_**Tao dan Baekhyun bahkan menangis tiap kali mendengarkan Love Me atau Dream A Little Dream of Me yang sering kau mainkan itu.**_

_**Kami ingin kau berada disini.**_

_**Kami akan membantumu.**_

_**Maka kumohon, kembalilah.**_

_**Kris Wu**_

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung. Masih tidak percaya bahwa Kris seniornya yang dikenal dingin itu bahkan sampai memohonnya untuk kembali. Tao dan Baekhyun menangis mendengar lagu itu?

Kyungsoo menatap cermin. Menatap sosok dirinya.

Terutama rambut pendeknya.

Dan Kyungsoo merasakan mata bulatnya memanas.

.

.

"Harabeoji!_ Kyungsoo berhasil memenangkan juara dua lomba pianis!"_

"_Kau hebat Soo-_ie_. Nah, _harabeoji_ sudah janji akan memberikanmu hadiah, ayo, kau mau apa?"_

"_Kyungsoo ingin diajarkan lagu Chopin atau Franz Lizst! Atau mungkin Beethoven? Kyungsoo ingin hadiahnya adalah _harabeoji_ mengajarkan Kyungsoo bermain piano!"_

"Arra_. Untuk cucu yang sangat _harabeoji _sayang!"_

_._

"_Kyungsoo juara satu lagi _harabeoji!_"_

"_Ini juara satumu yang keenam kalinya dalam dua tahun ini, 'kan? Kamu hebat Soo_-ie_."_

_._

"_Kyungsoo, jaga rambut panjangmu, _ne?_ Kau sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangmu itu."_

_._

"Harabeoji_… Kyungsoo bukan pianis lagi."_

"_Tapi… kau masih punya uhuk, nyanyian indahmu, 'kan? _Capriccioso Cantabile_-mu akan selalu ada… Soo_-ie_..."_

.

.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Ia menatap kesepuluh jarinya. Memang, diawal, masih ada suara indah dan nyanyian bebasnya yang masih bisa digunakan untuk menyelami seni musik.

Tapi kejadian itu…

Trauma itu…

Tawa puas itu…

Sosok Jung Soojung-lah yang telah menghancurkan semua yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Yang membuatnya takut berada di sekolah.

Yang membuatnya tidak berani lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

_Semuanya telah hancur…_

.

.

.

Jongin masuk kedalam kelas lalu mengumpat ketika melihat pemandangan apa yang dilihatnya paling pertama. Krystal dan kekasihnya, Choi Minho, kini tengah saling bercumbu di bangkunya. Bahkan Jongin bisa melihat lidah mereka yang saling membelit membuat Jongin merasa sedikit mual.

_Cari tempat yang tertutup apa susahnya sih! Kalian menodai mata polosku…_

Lalu mata Jongin teralih pada sosok Hyugan yang sedang fokus pada ponselnya. Jongin segera menuju ke bangkunya, meletakkan tas-nya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Sejak semalam ia sudah berencana untuk berencana bertanya pada Hyugan.

"Hyugan."

Lelaki yang dipanggil masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan menjawab singkat, "hm?"

Jongin berdecak. "Ya Tuhan, apa susahnya menjawab dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang, huh? Kenapa tiap hari kau sibuk dengan ponselmu?"

Hyugan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya lalu menatap Jongin malas. "Aku sedang membalas pesan dari kekasihku, dan juga menunggu sahabatku yang sampai sekarang tidak mau masuk sekolah padahal tiga minggu lagi ujian kelulusan untuk menghubungiku. Puas?"

"Yap." Jongin mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, dan kau punya kekasih?"

"Hm. Namanya Lee Howon, mahasiswa jurusan seni semester 3."

Jongin seketika mengerutkan kening bingung. "Kau…"

Hyugan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku _gay_. Ada apa? Kau jijik dengan penyuka sesama? Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu bicara denganku lagi."

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku hanya kagum. Ini pertama kalinya aku berteman dengan _gay_."

Hyugan merasa ada bagian hatinya yang menghangat. Setidaknya selain sahabatnya itu dan kedua orangtuanya, masih ada yang menerima kenyataan dirinya. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Hyugan.

"Apa kau tahu Do Kyungsoo?"

Maka reaksi Hyugan yang segera menjatuhkan ponselnya membuat Jongin sadar bahwa mungkin beberapa pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya akan terjawab.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa terkejut mendengar semua yang diceritakan Hyugan.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

A.N:

ADA YANG PENASARAN APA YANG AKAN DICERITAIN HYUGAN, NGGAK?

Iya, chapter depan author bakalan mengungkapkan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo trauma di sekolah.

Betewe, itu Hyugan emang tokoh fiksi, tapi nggak tau kenapa author suka pairingin dia ama Hoya. Kalo ada pembaca yang nggak suka pair HoHyu, maaf, ne *bow*. Author nggak mau terima bash tentang couple itu.

Maaf buat kalian para pembaca yang kecewa di chapter ini, dan maaf untuk kalian para pembaca yang waktu itu author janjiin akan lanjutin setelah ujian tapi malah lama banget dilanjutinnya. Author baru punya waktu sekarang. Author minta maaf banget, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf. *bow berulang kali*

Ini balasan _review_-nya:

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: **Iya nggak apa-apa, yang penting chapter kedepan kamu review, kekekeke. Ini udah lanjut ^^

**sehunpou: **Oooh, Kyungsoo disebut pelacur ama teman-temannya karenaaaa…. Baca aja chapter depan begitu udah di post, muehehehe. Udah lanjuuut~! :3

**kyungexo: **udah lanjuuuut~! Iya, makasih semangatnya, berkat semangatnya author lulus XD

**Kim Leera**: Iya, Hyugan sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan hanya tokoh imajinasi, terinspirasi dari sahabat author :D

**soora: **Itu gunanya membaca. Saran author baca novellanya Kak Prisca Primasari yang Chokoreto, disitu banyak hal-hal tentang musik klasik dan ceritanya keren *promosi*. Ini udah lanut, dan makasih udah sukaaaaa ;D

**Guest: **Ini udah next :)

**al: **Karena tangan author udah berkata bahwa harus tebece :3. Ini udah update kilat, bwakakakakak *ditabok massa*

**LAB27: **Tangan aku yang ngetik dan mutusin udah harus tebece, hehehe. Ini udah lanjut kak :D.

**Guest: **Iya, chap depan flashback. Chap depan udah terkuak kenapa Kyungsoo di caci maki. Soal Jung Soo Jung, baca A.N diatas, kekeke ^^.

**noer: **Ini udah lanjut :)

.

Ada yang kurang nggak?

.

.

.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEEEEW~!


	4. Chapter 4

_Capriccioso Cantabile_

_._

_._

_By: shinjishinyuki_

_._

_._

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Jong In_

_Etc._

_._

_._

_Rating: T agak nyerempet M_

_._

_._

_(GS for all ukes)_

_._

_._

A.N:

Apa ini chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu?

IYA INI CHAPTER FLASHBACKNYAAAA~~!

Author ikutan geregetan nulisnya ini. Ini ngetiknya sambil dengerin (author juga nyaranin kalian download lagunya karena keren) Toto – Africa, Yiruma – Love Me, Yiruma – Blind Film, Yiruma – Dream a Little Dream of Me, Coldplay – Yellow, One Ok Rock – Be The Ligth, BTS – Coffee *ini suka banget*. Itu di dengerin berulang-ulang dan emang keren lagunya :3.

Oh ya, disini ada sedikit adegan kekerasan, dan sebagian ada yang author ambil dari komik IJIME karya Igarashi Kaoru.

HAPPY READIIIING~!

.

.

.

"Aku bersekolah disini sejak kelas 1. Dan sejak awal telah terkuak bahwa Krystal pemegang saham terbesar, tapi sebenarnya bukan dia. Akulah yang memegang saham terbesar, hanya aku meminta para guru memperlakukanku seperti murid biasa dan tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang diriku." Hyugan memulai ceritanya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Krystal memiliki suara paling bagus disekolah ini. Nilai seninya paling tinggi karena vokal. Ia juga disegani. Semua harus menuruti permintaannya. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pindah kesekolah ini saat kelas 2." Hyugan menghela nafas pelan. "Aku dan Kyungsoo telah bersahabat semenjak umur 6 tahun di Rusia, lalu aku pindah ke Korea, kami tidak putus kontak hingga dia pindah kesini."

Jongin mendengarkan baik-baik, masih belum mengerti alur cerita.

"Awalnya Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, hingga pelajaran seni…"

.

.

"_Hmm… baiklah, tadi kalian sudah menunjukkan kemampuan kalian masing-masing. Dan aku tidak percaya mendengar suara nyanyian ini, tapi Do Kyungsoo, kaulah pemegang nilai tertinggi bagian vokal hari ini." Ujar Changmin _Songsaenim _sembari tersenyum._

"_APA?!" Semua orang menoleh ke arah teriakan itu. Krystal berdiri dengan tatapan kesal. "Dia?! _NO WAY_! Suaraku lebih bagus dari dia!" Teriak Krystal kesal._

_Kyungsoo menatap Krystal datar. Ia lebih memilih mengacuhkan teriakan gadis itu dan menggumamkan lagu yang tadi dinyanyikannya._

"_Tapi Soojung-"_

"_AKU BISA MEMECATMU!" Krystal menunjuk Changmin._

_Changmin tergagap takut. Matanya sempat bertemu dengan mata Hyugan. Hyugan menggeleng. Membuat Changmin menghela nafas, "maafkan aku, tapi tidakkah kau ingin memberikan sambutan untuk teman barumu?"_

"_Sambutan? Huh. Tunggu saja. Besok kau tidak akan mengajar lagi disini!"_

_Namun Changmin tidak perlu khawatir. Melihat Hyugan yang tersenyum tipis membuatnya tahu bahwa dia tidak akan keluar dari bidang yang dicintainya ini. Posisi Hyugan lebih tinggi dari Krystal, ingat? Hanya saja dia merahasiakannya._

_._

_Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya sambil berbalik kebelakang, ke arah Hyugan. Mereka sedang mengingat kenangan di Rusia dulu. "Jadi, Soo, bagaimana jarimu?" Tanya Hyugan hati-hati._

_Gadis dihadapannya terdiam sebelum menggeleng. "Aku bukan pianis lagi. Tapi, aku masih punya suaraku. Aku ingin tetap terlibat dalam seni musik. Meskipun tidak dapat memainkan piano, tapi aku masih memiliki nyanyian riang dan bebasku."_

_Hyugan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu terdengar suara gebrakan meja. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Krystal menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Dengarkan aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah penyanyi terbaik di sekolah ini. Jangan sekali-kali kau keluarkan suara emasmu lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu!" lalu gadis itu melenggang pergi._

_Kyungsoo menatap Hyugan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"_

"_Dia _queen of bullying_."_

_Kyungsoo terkekeh. "_I don't care._"_

_._

_._

"Dimana inti cerita ini?" Potong Jongin.

"Jangan memotongku, _kkam_." Balas Hyugan sadis.

Jongin mendelik lalu mengangguk.

.

.

_Kyungsoo tidak peduli sama sekali akan ancaman Krystal. Ia tetap mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Terlebih Changmin tetap menjadikan dia kedua terbaik, dan tidak dapat dipecat._

_Itu membuat Krystal kesal. Ia sudah pernah membentak Kyungsoo dan apa yang dibalas gadis itu?_

"_Aku memiliki suaraku. Ini adalah hakku. Aku akan tetap mengeluarkannya. Tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan tetap mengeluarkan suaraku. Ingat itu, Jung Soo Jung!"_

_Dan Krystal yang sangat kesal mengeluarkan smirk-nya. "Tunggu saja, Do Kyungsoo." Jemari lentiknya menunjuk Kyungsoo. "KAU! KAU ADALAH BERIKUTNYA!"_

_._

_._

"Oke, dan maksud berikutnya itu apa?" Potong Jongin lagi.

"Hei, jika kau ingin mendengarkan, berhenti memotongku." Ujar Hyugan.

Jongin mengangguk dan Hyugan melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

.

_Dan, Kyungsoo adalah korban pem-bully-an berikutnya._

_Esoknya, ia pergi ke sekolah, tidak ada yang menyapanya seperti biasa. Ada yang secara sengaja menabraknya, mendorongnya, atau menjambak rambut panjangnya. Kyungsoo masih bisa sabar. Hingga ketika istirahat, ia sengaja ditabrak hingga buku-buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan._

_Ada seorang gadis yang datang mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang berlutut membereskan buku-bukunya. Gadis itu muncul dengan senyuman manis. "Hai, apa kau korban kali ini?" Tanyanya._

_Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyadari gadis itu membawa sebuah kantong plastik._

_Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bisa bantu aku? Tolong buangkan ini, ya." Gadis itu segera menaruh kantong plastik itu diatas kepala Kyungsoo lalu membaliknya, hingga isinya berhamburan di kepala Kyungsoo, "sampah basah kantin sekolah." Lalu ia menaruh kantongnya di kepala Kyungsoo._

_Gadis itu tertawa, lalu terdengar tawa lain yang Kyungsoo kenal, tawa Krystal. "Bagus Sulli-_ya_! Bagaimana Do Kyungsoo, apa kau akan berhenti mengeluarkan suaramu dan membiarkanku bersinar?" Tanya Krystal sinis._

_Kyungsoo menyingkirkan kantong di kepalanya dan menatap Krystal sinis. Tidak peduli dengan aroma dari makanan busuk yang membuatnya ingin muntah. "Tidak."_

_Krystal lalu memberikan tendangan keras di tubuh Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu tersungkur dan terbatuk. Ia menginjak lengan Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerang. "Akulah yang paling berkuasa disini, dan akulah yang harus bersinar! Jadi turuti permintaanku!"_

_Kyungsoo menatap Krystal sinis, "jika aku tidak mau?"_

"_KAU AKAN RASAKAN NANTI!" Bentak Krystal lalu berjalan pergi._

_Bel masuk berbunyi namun Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya. Hingga muncullah Hyugan yang menghela nafas dan berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap wajah Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangan. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jangan dekati aku. Aromanya memuakkan."_

"_Maka biarkan aku membersihkanmu. Aku bisa menguak saham keluargaku disini agar dia tidak mengganggumu lagi."_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jangan. Biarkan saja. Nanti dia lelah dengan sendirinya."_

_Tapi kenyataannya Krystal tidak lelah. Ia malah semakin kuat menindas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa lelah. Hanya karena suara ia harus dikurung di dalam loker semalaman dan baru bisa pulang esok pagi? Hanya karena suara ia harus dilempari bola basket bertubi-tubi? Hanya karena suara buku-bukunya dirobek dan dihancurkan? Hanya karena suara baju olahraganya digunting-gunting asal?_

_Tidak ada yang bisa melawan Krystal. Kyungsoo memohon pada Hyugan untuk tidak meminta guru membantunya. Membiarkan guru-guru itu tetap tunduk pada Krystal._

_Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis diam-diam. Bagaimanapun kakeknya telah berpesan bahwa ia harus menjaga suaranya, maka Kyungsoo akan tetap mengeluarkan suaranya._

"_Kubilang dengarkan apa yang kukatakan, Do Kyungsoo!" Ujar Krystal sambil menyiramkan isi dari ember plastik itu, air bekas pel toilet._

_Kyungsoo hanya diam merasakan tubuhnya basah, meringis perih ketika air itu mengenai memar yang dibuat oleh Krystal selama seminggu penuh penindasan ini. Krystal melempar ember itu ke arah Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu meringis sakit lagi._

_Krystal dan para pengikutnya keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit dan berjalan tertatih menuju pekarangan belakang sekolah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon dan menangis disana._

_Hingga ia merasakan sebuah jaket menyelimutinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata lelaki yang ia tahu adalah teman sekelasnya. Dan Kyungsoo masih ingat jika lelaki ini mendapat nilai tertinggi kelima di kompetisi piano junior dimana ia juara dua dulu. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin lelaki ini tidak mengingatnya._

"_Choi Minho…"_

_Dan Kyungsoo jatuh cinta._

_._

_._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kompetisi junior dimana ia juara dua? Dan Kyungsoo jatuh cinta? Jadi Minho cinta pertamanya?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotong, dan aku akan menjelaskannya sebentar!"

.

.

_Ketika naik kelas 3, semuanya tetap terasa sama. Penindasan untuk Kyungsoo masih berlanjut_

_Di hari pertama sekolah, Kyungsoo sedang duduk tenang dibangkunya. Hyugan duduk di belakangnya sembari mendengarkan musik klasik melalui iPod-nya. Krystal datang dan langsung menarik rambut panjang Kyungsoo hingga tubuhnya terjatuh. Belum sempat Kyungsoo berdiri, Krystal sudah menginjak lengan Kyungsoo keras._

_Kyungsoo berteriak sakit. Hyugan baru akan berdiri bersiap menolong, namun seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi sudah datang membantu Kyungsoo. Choi Minho._

_._

_Kyungsoo kembali dijatuhkan ke tanah._

_Minho menolongnya, membantunya, melindunginya. Yang membuat Hyugan bisa menghela nafas sejenak karena berpikir bahwa kini Kyungsoo ada yang melindungi selain dirinya._

_Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sangat dekat. Tiap kali Kyungsoo main ke rumah Hyugan, meskipun direcoki berbagai pertanyaan khawatir dari ayah dan ibu Hyugan yang sudah menganggap Kyungsoo anak sendiri begitu melihat bekas memar di tubuh Kyungsoo, mereka akan membicarakan tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dan Minho. Hyugan menyetujui hubungan mereka, karena melihat wajah bahagia Kyungsoo tiap kali menceritakan tentang Minho. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Minho, hingga merelakan segalanya pada Minho. Bahkan tubuhnya._

_._

_._

"_WHAT?!"_

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN POTONG! Dan ayo pindah tempat." Bentak Hyugan.

Mereka menoleh ke arah jam. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi. Jongin menatap Hyugan. "Mau bolos? Cerita ini masih lama, ya?"

Hyugan mengangguk. Mereka segera mengambil ransel mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti tatapan bingung teman kelasnya. Hyugan memberikan isyarat pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menuju sebuah pintu yang dirantai dan digembok. Beruntung koridor sudah sepi. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin, "apa kau punya?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku belum memintanya di _Appa_ku." Jawab Jongin.

Hyugan menghela nafas lalu menyampirkan ranselnya dan membukanya, mencari sesuatu hingga menemukan rencengan kunci. "Lain kali mintalah. Ini cukup berguna untuk akses ke penjuru sekolah." Jelasnya sambil mencari satu per satu kunci itu.

"Krystal punya?" Tanya Jongin.

Hyugan menggeleng lalu memasukkan sebuah kunci ke gembok itu dan membukanya. "Dia berpikir terlalu dangkal. Mungkin ia tidak tahu bahwa pemegang saham dan pemilik sekolah bisa memiliki kunci untuk akses kesemua ruangan di sekolah."

"Kim Hyu Gan, Kim Jong In, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kedua lelaki itu membeku sejenak lalu menoleh, menemukan sosok pria bertubuh tegap yang menatap mereka tajam. "Ng… _Annyeong_ _Saem_." Sapa mereka takut.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka sebelum menghela nafas. "Bukankah ini terlarang? Kami sudah mengambil papan mading itu dan menyimpannya dibawah sini. Bukankah kalian ingin merahasiakan pangkat kalian? Jika Krystal melihat kalian memiliki kunci akses sekolah, pasti ia akan tahu."

"Maka dari itu _Saem_, aku dan Jongin akan masuk, lalu _Saem_ merantai dan menguncinya dari luar. _Saem_ punya kuncinya, 'kan? Nanti aku dan Jongin akan keluar lewat pintu satunya." Hyugan mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu membuka pintu itu, memperlihatkan sebuah tangga yang menuju kebawah. Ia segera menarik tangan Jongin turun kebawah. Membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"Sebenarnya kau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Jongin sambil menuruni tangga.

"Disinilah kita akan bercerita. Ini adalah tempat dimana mereka menyimpan papan mading yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini. Kau tidak tahu bahwa sekolah ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah, ya?" Balas Hyugan.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali."

Hingga mereka berhenti, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah papan berukuran cukup panjang dan lebar namun berdebu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Ujar Jongin.

"Tentu. Ini berdebu. Ah, ini dia." Hyugan meraih sebuah kemoceng lalu menyapukannya di papan itu sembari mulai bercerita.

.

.

_Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Kyungsoo rela menyerahkan tubuhnya. Karena ia merasa bahwa Minho benar-benar mencintainya._

_Dan esoknya, ketika Kyungsoo berjalan ke sekolah, ia hanya diam saja ketika semua orang menatapnya jijik. Semenjak ditindas ia selalu ditatap seperti itu. Namun ketika melihat banyak orang berkerumun di papan mading, Kyungsoo pun mendekati dan melihatnya._

_Matanya membulat melihat fotonya yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut hanya sebatas dada, dengan _kissmark_ di leher, dan sudut bibir yang tercecer sperma._

_Ia hanya bisa diam dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan dorongan keras hingga tubuhnya terjatuh. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok Krystal yang tersenyum. "Lihatlah siapa yang datang. Pelacur kecil yang tidur dengan kekasihku. Kau selain pembangkang, ternyata murahan dan merebut pacar orang lain, ya? Sebaiknya kau tidak usah hidup!" Krystal segera memberikan tendangan di punggung Kyungsoo. "Jangan perlihatkan wajah menjijikanmu lagi! Kau sebaiknya tidak usah datang kesekolah karena wajah jalangmu itu merusak reputasi sekolah! ATAU SEKALIAN SAJA MATI DITELAN BUMI!"_

_Kyungsoo berteriak sebelum terbatuk. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Minho bersandar di dinding sembari tersenyum melihatnya._

_Itu membuat Kyungsoo sakit._

_Ternyata ia tidak dapat mempercayainya. Setelah yakin bahwa memang dialah orang yang dicintainya, tapi kenyataannya lelaki itu menyakitinya. Mengkhianatinya. Hanya membuatnya semakin sakit dan terpuruk._

_Maka Kyungsoo memilih tidak melakukan apapun selain menangis dan pasrah ketika tubuhnya terus ditendang oleh Krystal dan para pengikutnya._

_._

_._

Jongin kali ini tidak memotong. Ia hanya menatap ke arah papan mading yang debunya telah bersih. Memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan _**BITCH**_berwarna merah dan foto Kyungsoo seperti yang diceritakan Hyugan.

Memakai selimut sebatas dada, dengan _kissmark_, dan juga ceceran sperma di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

_Orangtua Kyungsoo sudah datang ke sekolah dan meminta sekolah untuk menghentikan penindasan ini, tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Krystal-lah yang memegang. Hyugan ingin bicara pada Kyungsoo agar ia bisa menghentikan Krystal, namun Kyungsoo selalu mengindar. Karena ia merasa ia menjijikkan dan tidak ingin Hyugan melihatnya. Ia merasa bahwa Hyugan jijik berteman dengannya._

_._

_._

"_Gay_ lebih menjijikkan dibandingkan itu, tapi ia tetap menjadi sahabatku. Lalu disaat aku ingin melakukan sebaliknya, kenapa ia malah menjauhiku?" Gumam Hyugan lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

.

_Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tetap mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya bisa bernyanyi untuk mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya. Dan itu membuat Krystal kesal._

_Ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding lalu menyiraminya dengan air. Setelah itu menampar Kyungsoo hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Menjambak rambut panjangnya. "Sudah kubilang, berhenti mengeluarkan suaramu."_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku akan tetap mengeluarkannya. Akan selalu mengeluarkannya."_

_Krystal tersenyum tipis. "Jadi ini masih belum cukup, ya?"_

_Kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo kasar dan pergi._

_Esoknya ketika Kyungsoo datang ke sekolah, ia hanya diam saja melihat coretan-coretan _cutter_ di mejanya. Ia tidak peduli. Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo ditahan di koridor. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia yakin bahwa ia akan dipukul, dijambak, dan disebut-sebut pelacur._

_Namun Krystal mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu berlutut, lalu salah satu pengikut Krystal menenkan tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dan bertumpu dengan siku dan lutut._

"_Hai, sayang." Sapa Minho membuat Kyungsoo mendengus jijik_

"Well_, Do Kyungsoo. Kau korban paling lama. Setelah yang sebelumnya kakak kelas kita yang bernama Lee Hyori hanya bertahan selama dua minggu setelah itu ia pindah, kaulah yang bertahan hingga satu tahun lebih. Aku hanya memintamu berhenti bernyanyi, biarkan aku bersinar. Apa susahnya, sih?" Tanya Krystal._

_Kyungsoo mendecih. "Apa susahnya membiarkan orang lain bersinar darimu?"_

_Krystal menggeleng. "_Aniya_. Akulah putri disini. Jadi aku yang harus bersinar. Sekarang, rasakan ini, Jalang!"_

_Kyungsoo memejamkan mata ketika merasakan air pel kembali mengenai tubuhnya. Ia mendengar suara Sulli yang menghela nafas, "itu sudah biasa Krystal. Coba masukkan kain pel ke mulutnya."_

_Krystal tertawa lalu menyuruh pengikutnya menahan tangan Kyungsoo. Salah satu pengikutnya juga mengambil kain pel lalu membuka paksa mulut Kyungsoo dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo meronta, berusaha melepaskan kain itu di mulutnya. Rasa memuakkan terecap di mulutnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng hingga kain itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terbatuk._

"_Bagaimana? Apa kau akan membiarkan suaraku bersinar?" Tanya Krystal._

_Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak akan."_

"_AKU HANYA MEMINTAMU BERHENTI BERNYANYI! APA SUSAHNYA DO KYUNGSOO!" Lalu Krystal menendang punggung Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu mengerang lalu kemudian menginjak jari-jari tangan kanan Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo mengerang. Ia tidah tahan. Rasa sakit di jarinya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan ujung sepatu Krystal mengangkat dagunya. Kyungsoo menatap mata Krystal tajam._

"Chagiya_, bolehkah aku meminjamnya?" Pinta Krystal dengan nada manja yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah mendengarnya._

_Minho tersenyum lalu mengulurkan sesuatu pada Krystal. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat benda apa itu._

_Para pengikut Krystal menahan tangan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak. Krystal menarik rambut panjang Kyungsoo, kemudian menyalakan pemantik itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam denganku, Do Kyungsoo."_

_Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat bagaimana pemantik itu mulai membakar rambutnya._

_Tidak._

_Rambut yang ingin ia jaga._

_Rambut yang kakeknya sukai._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"_

_._

_Kyungsoo ditinggalkan sendirian di sekolah. Ia hanya bisa menangisi rambutnya yang telah rusak. Rambut panjang yang ia jaga kini bahkan hanya tepat pertengahan leher. Tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong pada helaian rambutnya yang berjatuhan._

_Hyugan hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. Ia segera menghubungi orangtua Kyungsoo menjemput Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

"Esoknya Kyungsoo tidak datang lagi kesekolah. Aku mengirimkan pesan tapi tidak dibalasnya. Aku menghubungi tapi tidak diangkat. Setelah seminggu tidak datang, aku memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Victoria _Saem_ karena dialah guru yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Aku memintanya datang ke rumah Kyungsoo dan berkata akan memberikan _homeschooling_. Aku hanya khawatir padanya." Helaan nafas mengakhiri cerita Hyugan.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Ia kini tahu mengapa Kyungsoo _homeschooling_, mengapa Kyungsoo tidak ingin bersiap ke sekolah, mengapa Kyungsoo terkadang menangis. Apa yang dialami gadis itu memang berat. Tapi masih ada pertanyaaan yang belum terjawab.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau Kyungsoo pernah memenangkan kompetisi piano dan mendapat juara dua, tapi kenapa ia justru menunjukkan bakat bernyanyi? Bukan bermain piano?" Tanya Jongin.

Hyugan menghela nafas lagi. Lalu memulai cerita lain.

.

.

_Kyungsoo belajar piano sejak umur 3 tahun. Dan ia sudah bisa mendapat juara dua di sebuah _concours_ dua tahun kemudian. Kakeknya-lah yang mengajari Kyungsoo. Itu sebabnya Kyungsoo sangat menyanyangi kakeknya._

_Umur Kyungsoo sangat belia saat itu, lima tahun, dimana ia merasakan cinta pertamanya. Pada saingannya. Dimana mereka sempat menggemparkan para penonton juga para juri karena mereka berdua memainkan lagu _Revolutionary Etude_ karya Chopin dengan penjiwaan yang sangat pas._

_Mereka berpisah selama tiga tahun. Tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Kyungsoo sibuk mencari berita tentang lelaki itu. Karena selama ini yang ia tahu adalah lekaki itu bernama Kai._

_Kyungsoo sendiri tetap memperjuangkan pianonya. Ia menyukai seni. Ia mencintai seni musik. Kakeknya juga bilang bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Maka terkadang Kyungsoo bermain piano sambil bernyanyi untuk menghibur kakek dan keluarganya._

_Hingga tibalah sebuah _concours_ besar dimana pianis favorit Kyungsoo, O' Claire, datang sebagai juri. Kyungsoo mati-matian berlatih. Ia ingin agar pianis itu meliriknya dan membuatnya mendapatkan juara satu._

_Hanya saja kakek Kyungsoo tidak bisa melatih cucunya dan keadaannya memburuk karena sudah tua. Kakek Kyungsoo dirawat di rumah. Ia bilang ia ingin mendengarkan piano Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo memutuskan memainkan _Piano Sonata Schumann no. 2 _dan _Petrouchka_-nya Igor Stravinsky. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar bahwa Kai juga mengikuti _concours_ itu, membuatnya semangat ikut._

_Ia terlalu semangat sehingga tidak kenal waktu berlatih. Ia bahkan pernah berlatih selama 24 jam penuh. Yang membuat teman-teman Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Lay khawatir. Mereka berbicara pada Kris tentang kekhawatiran mereka yang membuat Kris juga khawatir._

_Mereka datang ke rumah Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo masih berlatih _Piano Sonata Schumann no. 2_. Kyungsoo sudah menguasai _Petrouchka_. Namun ia belum menguasai _piano sonata_ itu hingga terus berlatih._

"_Kyungsoo, sudah berapa lama kau latihan?" Tanya Tao pelan._

_Kyungsoo menjawab santai sambil terus memainkan pianonya, "baru 20 jam, kenapa?"_

_Seketika mata Kris membulat. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, menghentikan permainan gadis itu._

"_Kyungsoo! Berhenti, Ya Tuhan! Kau bisa terkena tendonitis!" Pekik Kris panik._

_Kyungsoo tertawa. "Jangan khawatir_, Oppa_."_

_Kris menghela nafas. "Oke, tapi ingat ini. Tendonitis itu adalah mimpi buruk semua pianis. Ada juga kemungkinan tidak dapat bermain piano lagi. Menyerang pada tendon jari-jarimu hingga sakit ketika ditekuk. Jika jarimu sakit ketika ditekuk, pergilah padaku, dan aku akan segera mengurusnya. _Ara_?" Tanya Kris dengan nada dinginnya._

_Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kris menoleh ke arah lima gadis lainnya dan sekali lagi bicara dengan nada dinginnya, "kalian juga!"_

_Kelima gadis itu mengangguk takut, kecuali Tao yang sudah terbiasa, sebelum Kris keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo._

_._

_Waktu _concours_ tiba. Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup karena ia bisa melihat O'Claire dari belakang panggung. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar._

"_Kyung, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Tanya Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan terus memperhatikan tangannya yang bergetar._

"_Y-ya Luhan. Tapi, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar."_

_["Nomor urut 12, D.O"]_

"_Kau hanya gugup. Semangat! Ayo, sudah giliranmu." Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Luhan. "Terima kasih, Luhan."_

_Ia segera berjalan menuju panggung, menghadap ke penonton, membunguk, lalu duduk di atas _stool_. Setidaknya ia merasa lega begitu melihat kedua orangtuanya di bangku penonton. Ia menarik nafas sebelum memainkan jari-jarinya di piano. Alunan lembut menghiasi pendengaran penonton. Kyungsoo melihat dari ekor matanya, O' Claire manatap Kyungsoo takjub. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memainkan _piano sonata _itu. Ia lega menyadari permainannya bagus. Kini jemari Kyungsoo mulai memainkan pertengahan lagu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Permainan Kyungsoo semakin lama mulai melambat. Bahkan kini Kyungsoo memejamkan mata kuat._

_Hingga ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menekan satu _tuts_, sakit menjalar ke tubuhnya. Seketika pemainannya terhenti._

_Kris menahan nafas di belakang panggung. Begitu pula yang lainnya. Ia memang meminta Kyungsoo segera pergi kepadanya begitu merasa nyeri di jarinya agar ia bisa melatih jari-jarinya supaya cepat sembuh, tapi ia mengira bahwa itu akan terjadi sebelum _concours_, bukan tepat di tengah-tengah _concours_!_

_Kyungsoo terdiam._

_Tendonitis itu mimpi buruk setiap pianis._

_Bahkan ada kemungkinan tidak dapat bermain piano lagi._

_Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berlari menuju belakang panggung. Ia menatap pintu keluar dan berlari kesana. Luhan, Kris, Tao, Xiumin, Lay, dan Baekhyun ikut berlari mengejar gadis mungil yang entah mengapa larinya sangat cepat itu. Hyugan yang memperhatikan ikut mengejar sahabatnya._

"_KYUNGSOO! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Teriak Hyugan._

"_Kyungsoo!" Panggil Baekhyun._

_Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara MC, ["D.O dengan nomor urut 12 tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan panggung. Ada apa ini?"]_

_Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat larinya hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu keluar itu dan terus berlari. Sedangkan ketujuh temannya hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil yang semakin menjauh itu._

_Bibir Kyungsoo mengeluarkan isakan pelan. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak… tidak… kenapa begini…" Penglihatannya mengabur, air mata yang menggenang akhirnya jatuh juga. Ia berlari menyusuri langit malam Rusia, menuju rumahnya._

"Harabeoji…_" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah ranjang kakeknya begitu sampai._

_Pria tua itu tersenyum lalu tangan kurusnya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lemah. "Ada… apa? Kenapa…. Uhuk…. Cucu _harabeoji_ menangis?"_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "_Harabeoji…_ Kyungsoo bukan pianis lagi."_

_Senyuman itu masih terukir di wajah kakeknya. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo pelan, menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di tubuh cucunya. "Tapi… kau masih punya uhuk, nyanyian indahmu, 'kan? _Capriccioso Cantabile_-mu akan selalu ada… Soo_-ie_."_

_Memang benar. Setidaknya masih ada suaranya. Dia masih memiliki _Capriccioso Cantabile_, nyanyian yang riang dan bebas._

"Harabeoji_…"_

_Kakek Kyungsoo mengusap rambut cucunya."Kau tahu, Kyung… uhuk uhuk… _Harabeoji_ juga menyukai suaramu… keluarkanlah suaramu… karena _Harabeoji_ menyayangimu… uhuk… ingin terus melihatmu berada dalam dunia seni, karena disanalah kau bahagia. Uhuk! Uhuk! _Harabeoji_ menyayangimu…"_

_Ketika melihat kedua mata itu tertutup, tangan yang mengusap kepalanya terkulai lemas, Kyungsoo merasa itulah akhir dari dunianya._

"ANDWE HARABEOJI!_" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakeknya. Ia menempelkan dua jarinya di pergelangan tangan. Ia tidak merasakan denyut lagi. "_Harabeoji_…_ Harabeoji_… jangan tinggalkan Kyungsoo… _Harabeoji_… _andwae_…" Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir semakin deras. Dan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tak berdaya itu._

_Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo, yang menyusul menggunakan mobil, hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kyungsoo yang terus memeluk kakeknya. Mereka mengusap punggung Kyungsoo menenangkan. Tapi itu tidak akan berguna. Karena Kyungsoo belum siap. Belum siap kehilangan kakeknya yang mengenalkannya pada piano._

_._

_._

"Kyungsoo tinggal selama 3 tahun karena ingin hidup dalam kenangan dengan kakeknya di rusia. Tapi akhirnya ia tidak sanggup sehingga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea. Tao, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo dengan mengirimkan surat. Tapi tidak ada yang di balas Kyungsoo. Mereka tetap berusaha, tetap mengirimkan surat meskipun tak dibalas. Mereka mengirimkan surat padaku sebulan yang lalu, aku membalasnya dan menceritakan semuanya. Dan akhirnya Kris _Hyung _memutuskan untuk mengirimkan surat pada Kyungsoo, mungkin gadis itu akan membalasnya. Tapi tidak." Hyugan mengakhiri ceritanya.

Ia menatap Jongin yang membeku sebelum akhirnya berujar pelan, "Jadi… dia D.O?"

"Ya. Dia adalah _rival_. Yang seharusnya sekarang duduk di bangku disampingmu." Hyugan tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Jongin terdiam. "Jadi… itu alasan kenapa dia selalu menatap kesepuluh jarinya? Kenapa ia selalu terbangun tengah malam? Karena mimpi buruk?" Gumam Jongin yang didengar Hyugan.

Hyugan mengangguk. "Ya. … eh? Tunggu. Apa maksudmu selalu menatap kesepuluh jarinya? Dan terbangun tengah malam? Kenapa kau tahu?" Tanya Hyugan bingung.

"Ng… aku dititipkan di rumah Kyungsoo. Karena kedua orangtuaku harus bekerja diluar negeri sedangkan rumah di Korea tidak ada." Jelas Jongin.

"Kalau begitu… bisakah kau menyampaikan salamku untuknya?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut aku pulang saja?"

Hyugan menggeleng. "Aku tahu dia belum ingin bertemu diriku. Sampaikan saja. Terima kasih Jongin."

Jongin megangguk. Hyugan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dan memasukkan kunci disana. Ia membuka pintu itu dan Jongin bisa melihat pekarangan belakang sekolah. "_Well_, kita bisa disini sambil menunggu jam istirahat setelah pelajaran pertama lalu mengikuti pelajaran kedua." Ujar Hyugan.

Jongin mengangguk. Namun kepalanya terus terpikirkan akan sosok Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

A.N:

Maaf, kalau chapter ini jelek. Author nggak terbiasa buat alur _flashback_, masih harus belajar dari author-author lain yang sudah senior *bow*

THANKS TO:

**yixingcom: **waks, iya. Kelamaan yah nunggunya? Dan kalau soal Jongin punya perasaan ke Kyungsoo, liat aja di chapter berikutnya.

**Kim Leera: **ini udah apdet. Nggak terlalu lama kok. Maksudnya nggak terlalu lama dari sebelumnya, wks~ XD, tuh diatas udah dijelaskan dendamnya.

**sehunpou: **iya, udah dilanjut. Mwehehe. Jongin baru tau. Ini udah next.

**kyungiNoru: **nggak apa-apa. Yang penting chapter kedepan review ^^. Itu diatas kenapa Kyungso trauma. Capriccioso Cantabile itu nyanyian yang riang dan bebas, udah dijelasin diatas.

**Choi Hyun Young: **udah nggak penasaran lagi, 'kan? Kkk~ ini udah dilanjut.

**Kaisoo32: **ini udah lanjut. Sujud syukur baca komen kamu. Ternyata seru, author kira ngebosenin. Nggak apa-apa, yang penting kamu review chapter kedepan

**kyungexo: **chapter depan baru keliatan kaisoo-nya. Chapter kemarin kurang, apalagi chapter yang ini, nggak ada sama sekali XD. Itu yang terakhir kenapa? Wkwkwk.

**dorimaseul: **Kris bukan saudaranya Kai. Kenapa ngirim surat ke Kyungsoo, tuh dijelasin *nunjuk cerita*. Iya, Kyungsoo pianis, Jongin juga.

**soora: **bukan cuma KaiSoo. Tapi FF Kai x siapapunituyangpenulisnyapasangkandenganKai. Habisnya 'kan ada couple KaiStal. Iya, emang boleh. Nama tokoh utama di Chokoreto itu Akai Fukue, panggilannya Kai, wks, baca itu ngabayangin Jongin mulu XD

**SiWonnie407mine: **wks, mau gimana lagi, cuma dia yang paling antagonis mukanya wakakakakakak (?). hm… soal traumanya liat aja di chapter berikutnya. Dan ini nggak sad ending, author lagi baik hati untuk Kyungsoo (rata-rata FF author yang lain itu sad ending), dan author juga udah bayangin endingnya. Makasihhh muah!

**NH: **udah kejawab 'kan penasarannya? Ini udah fast update. Lebih fast (?) daripada sebelumnya!

**Hany Kwan: **karena eng ing eng~ diatas tuh. Ini udah dilanjut.

**EXOTICARMYsasha: **tingkat dewa apa? Poseidon? Hades? Zeus? *Kai: bukan itu bego /dikeplak Kai/*. Ini udah kejawab :3

**LAB27: **keren? Makasih~^^ ooh lagi kkn. Kkn dimana? *kepo*

.

.

DAN JUGA PARA **SIDER!**

(1478 – 32 = 1446 wow, banyak juga)

.

.

.

Sepatah kata dari author:

SELAMAT BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAAAAAN~ BOLONGNYA UDAH BERAPA? AUTHOR BELUM LHOOOO~ wks XD

.

.

.

REVIEEEEW? :3~


	5. Chapter 5

_Capriccioso Cantabile_

_._

_._

_._

_By: shinjishinyuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Jong In_

_Etc._

_._

_._

_._

_Rating: T_

_._

_._

_._

_(p.s: GS for all ukes)_

_._

_._

_._

A.N:

Setelah baca review dari **yixingcom**,

Author mau ngejelasin soal Minho.

Sebenarnya Minho itu bisa author kedua di SHINee setelah Taemin dan Onew *lha? Ketiga dong?*

Dan sebenarnya Minho itu dipasangkan dengan Sulli, dan Krystal itu ama Minhyuk.

Tapi author nggak tega ama _drummer_ unyu CNBLUE itu. Wajahnya terlalu polos untuk dinistakan. Jadi author terpaksa pake Minho, nggak tega ama Minhyuk. *Minho: jadi ceritanya lu nistain gue? /keplak author/*

Terus, 'kan author pernah bilang, kalau FF ini terinspirasi dari novel Chokoreto-nya kak Prisca Primasari, nah, tokoh utama di novel itu adalah seorang cowok bernama Akai Fukue, dan panggilannya Kai. Jadi author baca itu ngebayangin Jongin mulu. Tapi, pas author baca deskripsi Akai, ternyata dia tinggi (dalam hati: Jongin juga tinggi), beralis tebal (alis Jongin tidak terlalu tebal sih, tapi masih bisa ngebayangin Jongin), berbibir tipis (bibir Jongin tebal, tapi kayaknya cocok juga kalau tipis), dengan hidung mancung dan kulit putih (_wrong alert. Definitely not Jongin_). Jauh berbeda dengan Jongin XD

Oke, itu aja.

HAPPY READIIIIING~!

.

.

.

Mata Jongin masih terbuka meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan 01.20 a.m. Ia masih harus pergi ke sekolah pagi nanti. Ia tidak bisa menutup matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Terus terpikirkan akan cerita Hyugan tadi. Jongin menghela nafas lalu bangkit. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya sembari menatap kesebelah kanan, ke arah jendela yang menampilkan langit malam dengan secercah cahaya bintang.

Malam ini hanya ada dia dan Kyungsoo dirumah. Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo harus menginap di kantor karena mereka lembur. Jongin sekali lagi menghela nafas lalu keluar dari kamar. Tungkainya merajut langkah kebawah. Ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo dengan mata bengkak dan tubuh lemas sedang duduk di meja makan. Jongin segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin. "Jongin, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terkejut dengan mata bulatnya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mendengar teriakanmu jika bangun tiap malam. Apalagi selain mimpi buruk?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat lucu. "Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu selama ini."

"Jangan khawatir." Jongin tersenyum. "Aku memiliki cara untuk kembali tidur. Kau mau ikut main piano?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat. Gadis itu membeku sejenak sebelum menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak bisa main piano…"

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa ikut denganku diatas." Lalu Jongin berdiri, mengusap sejenak kepala Kyungsoo.

Ia berjalan menuju piano di ruang tengah lantai dua. Yang Jongin sukai dari ruang ini, adalah piano hitam yang berhadapan dengan jendela besar, lengkap dengan sebuah teleskop disampingnya. Bagi Jongin itu adalah surga.

Jongin membuka tutup piano lalu mengusap tuts-nya. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyentuh piano, tapi gadis itu masih sering mendengarkan musik instrument piano. Jongin tahu karena pernah mendengar alunan lagu Maybe Love-nya Yiruma dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Maka Jongin memainkan lagu itu.

Jemarinya dengan lincah memainkan lagu itu. Jongin juga menyukai tiap karya Yiruma. Sangat menakjubkan. Lagu ini kebanyakan menggunakan _tuts_ hitam dibandingkan putih, sehingga nadanya lebih ke tinggi, bukan rendah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terduduk diam di meja makan. Semburat merah menodai pipinya karena usapan Jongin dikepalanya tadi. Ia terdiam mengingat Rusia. Ucapan Jongin tentang piano itu membuatnya merindukan kakeknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Jujur, ia ingin satu panggung lagi dengan Kai. Seketika ia teringat ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Kai dulu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Minho dulu. Mungkin karena perasaan aman terlindungi.

Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berujar pelan, "kotor… aku kotor…"

Ia terdiam pelan. Mengingat sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dijuluki _magic lips_. Di Rusia dulu, dibuat peraturan, bahwa setiap pemain musik harus memiliki nama samaran. Kyungsoo dengan D.O, kakeknya yang memberi saran. Terlebih kakeknya selalu berhasil mendapatkan nomor urut 12 di tiap _concours_, karena kakeknya yakin, bahwa angka 12 adalah angka keberuntungan Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo pertama kali menjalani hidup di tanggal 12, saat bulan Januari di musim dingin.

Yah, di tiap surat-surat yang dikirimkan sahabatnya, Tao sering mengatakan bahwa Aire, seorang pianis yang sangat membenci dan ingin mengalahkan Kyungsoo, selalu mengambil nomor urut 12, karena dia juga lahir tanggal 12. Bedanya dia lahir tanggal 12 Agustus. Aire adalah orang yang paling bahagia saat melihat Kyungsoo mundur dari kompetisi lima tahun yang lalu, karena itu berarti dia bisa memukau O' Claire, mengingat Aire juga sangat mengidolakan pria itu.

Walau saat itu gagal, sih. Karena permainan Aire tidak membuat setitikpun sinar kagum di mata O' Claire. Tapi Aire dikenal sebagai seorang pianis berbakat disana, karena tidak ada lagi nama _D.O The Magic Hands_.

Tapi bukan Aire-lah gadis berambut coklat yang Kyungsoo bayangkan. Melainkan Tae, atau Lee Taemin. Pemain _oboe_ yang bahkan disaat umurnya baru 12 tahun namun sudah mendapatkan tawaran untuk audisi _Moscow Philharmonic Orchestra_, saking hebatnya dia memainkan _oboe_. _The Magic Lips_ adalah julukannya, sama seperti Kyungsoo yang mendapat julukan _The Magic Hands_.

Taemin adalah orang yang supel dan ceria. Dia bisa berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah kompetisi 7 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak akrab dengan sahabat Taemin, Minho, tapi dia bisa dekat dengan Taemin.

"_Aku orang Koreaaa! Ternyata kita samaaaa~! Namaku Lee Taemin!"_

"_Permainanmu indah, Kyungsoo."_

"_Aku sebenarnya mencintai Minho."_

Sakit memenuhi relung hatinya. Dia merasa telah mengkhianati Taemin yang sudah sangat baik padanya. Hyugan bahkan dekat dengan Taemin juga. Malahan mereka sudah berencana akan membuat konser berdua, menggabungkan harmonisasi antara biola dan _oboe_. Tapi semuanya berakhir sejak kecelakaan enam tahun yang lalu. Minho tidak ada saat _concours_ yang terakhir diikuti Kyungsoo. Karena Taemin koma dirumah sakit.

Sampai sekarang masih belum sadar.

Alunan lagu Maybe Love menyentakkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Dia tahu siapa yang memainkan lagu ini dan darimana asalnya.

Dan entah mengapa,

Kakinya seolah terhipnotis untuk mengikuti asal suara. Yaitu ruang tengah lantai dua yang tak pernah dimasukinya lagi. Bahkan ia merasa trauma hanya dengan menatap piano. Sambil berjalan menuju Jongin, dia menatap kesepuluh jemarinya. Terutama tangan kanannya. Dulu dia dijuluki _The Magic Hands_ karena tangan kanannya lah yang paling lancar bermain piano. Teringat akan sepatu Krystal yang menginjaknya keras. Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Memang tidak sakit ketika ditekuk, tapi Kyungsoo masih takut.

Permainan piano yang terhenti membuat Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa dia sudah duduk di samping Jongin. Jongin menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo panik. "A-ah, apa aku mengganggumu? _Mian_-"

"Kau tidak menggangguku." Potong Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau berhenti bermain?"

"Hanya saja aku teringat sesuatu dan ingin bicara padamu."

Maka Kyungsoo sepenuhnya menoleh memperhatikan Jongin. Lelaki itu diam sejenak sebelum tangannya meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget dan takut. Hanya ada dia dan Jongin di rumah ini. Apa kejadian itu akan terualng? Dimana dirinya hanya akan hancur lagi?

"Aku ingin melakukan ini sambil bicara padamu."

Nada bicara Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Entah bagaimana, dia bisa merasa aman dan terlindungi. Dan tidak ada rasa takut lagi.

"Dulu ketika umurku lima tahun, aku mengikuti kompetisi piano junior." Jongin memulai ceritanya. Jemarinya dengan telaten memijat lembut jemari-jemari Kyungsoo yang halus. "Saat itu, kami tiba-tiba saja disuruh menampilkan permainan dengan berpasangan. Seketika aku panik, tapi tetap menjaga emosi wajahku. Bagaimana mungkin kita segera dipasangkan dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal?" Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan itu. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa lelaki dihadapannya ini tahu bahwa dia saingannya dulu?

"Lalu aku berpasangan dengan seorang gadis. Saat itu dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku awalnya bergidik melihat penampilannya. Rambutnya yang agak ikal itu dikuncir dua dengan pita biru muda. Matanya bulat dan ada rona _blush on_ tipis di kedua pipinya yang _chubby_. Dia mengenakan gaun dengan bagian bawah mengembang berwarna biru muda dan putih, pita besar berwarna putih tersemat di bagian samping gaun itu. Aku berpikir, 'oh tidak, dia pasti memintaku memainkan _twinkle twinkle little star_', karena penampilannya yang terlihat feminin itu. Sedangkan aku ingin menampilkan sesuatu yang memukau para juri. Yang luar biasa. Namun gadis itu dengan mudahnya berkata memainkan _Revolutionary Etude_, yang membuatku kagum. Kami berlatih sebentar lalu menampilkannya, disambut pekikan terkejut para penonton dan juri." Perhatian Jongin sepenuhnya pada jari-jari kanan Kyungsoo yang masih ia pijat dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan semburat merah yang disinyalir akan segera keluar. Jongin menghela nafas lalu menguatkan pijatannya pada jemari Kyungsoo, namun tetap terasa lembut di tangan Kyungsoo, "kami berhasil membuat kagum juri dan penonton. Tentu saja, anak berumur lima tahun memainkan _Revolutionary Etude_? Saat itu, aku mendapat juara pertama, dan dia kedua. Kupikir dia akan marah padaku dan membenciku, seperti anak perempuan yang marah, ternyata tidak. Dia justru tersenyum manis dan tulus, mengucapkan selamat padaku." Pijatan Jongin kembali lembut di tangan kanan Kyungsoo. "Umurku sangat belia saat itu, lima tahun. Disaat aku mengalami namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pada rivalku, D.O."

_Bluuuuush!_

Bersyukur Jongin masih menunduk dan memijat jari-jari tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Jika tidak, mungkin dia sudah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semerah tomat rebus. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Takut-takut jika Jongin tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajahnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menyembunyikan suara gugup yang mencoba keluar.

Jongin tersenyum. "Esoknya, aku harus segera kembali ke Jepang, karena sebenarnya aku tinggal disana, aku hanya pergi ke Rusia untuk mengikuti _concours_. Disana aku menggapai berbagai penghargaan piano, aku juga mulai mengikuti _dance_, walaupun piano tetap menjadi fokusku. Aku juga selalu mencari berita tentang D.O. Dia masih tinggal di Rusia, memenangi berbagai _concours_ juga, membuatnya dijuluki sebagai _rival_ku. Dia juga dijuluki _The Magic Hands_. Katanya karena dua alasan. Alasan pertama," Jongin mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan itu, "karena ketika kedua tangannya hanya menekan asal-asalan tuts piano, tetap bisa menghasilkan nada yang indah." Ah ya, Kyungsoo akui dia memang seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Kakeknya juga seperti itu dulu, dan mungkin Kyungsoo mewarisinya. "Dan yang kedua, aku tidak tahu apa." Lanjut Jongin.

Tapi Kyungsoo _tahu jelas kenapa_.

Itu juga kemampuan yang diwarisinya dari kakeknya. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu selain dia, kakeknya, kedua orangtuanya, juga Luhan, Tao, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay, Kris, dan Hyugan.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah melirik orang lain. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah dirinya. Beruntung ayahku sudah memesankan majalah musik Rusia tiap bulan untukku. Sehingga aku bisa membaca artikel tentangnya. Umurku 10 tahun, saat aku melihat artikel tentang D.O yang sekali lagi memenangkan _concours_. Di foto itu, dia terlihat sangat cantik."

_God. Damn! It!_

_AAAAARGH! KIM JONG IN! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMBUAT PIPIKU MEMERAH?!_

Kyungsoo OOC, author minta maaf. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Tangan Jongin meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan mulai memijatnya dengan lembut juga. "Akhirnya, 12 tahun umurku, aku kembali lagi ke Rusia, untuk _concours_ tingkat internasional. Disana, aku bertemu D.O lagi. Dia tetap cantik. Sangat cantik. Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk menyapanya, tapi aku gugup sehingga tidak bicara sama sekali. Dia mendapat nomor 12. Dan ketika aku melihat penampilannya, aku takjub. Jemarinya memainkan komposisi dengan indah. Tapi entah mengapa permainannya semakin lambat, lalu berhenti di tengah-tengah," Jongin berhenti sejenak.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo bersyukur Jongin masih fokus menunduk pada jari-jarinya. Karena sekarang Kyungsoo ingin menangis mengingatnya.

"Dan dia pergi di tengah-tengah penampilannya. Tidak ada kabar lagi tentang dia kembali ke panggung untuk kompetisi berikutnya. Dia bagai menghilang. Dan aku merasa cintaku kandas begitu saja." Lanjutnya.

"Lima tahun kemudian aku pindah ke Korea. Bertemu denganmu, juga teman-teman di sekolah baru. Saat itu aku melihat Choi Minho, yang kuingat juga seorang pianis. Lalu seorang gadis sombong bernama Krystal, jujur aku membencinya, dan seorang pemain biola bernama HyuAn, atau Kim Hyu Gan. Selama bersekolah disana, tiap pelajaran seni, dia selalu menunjukkan kemampuan pianonya yang bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kemampuan biola. Dia menyamarkan kemampuan sebenarnya. Karena dia tidak mau berteman dengan orang-orang yang mengincar popularitas." Jelas Jongin.

Yah. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Hyugan tidak pernah main biola di sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya permainan piano Hyugan itu sangat bagus, hanya saja dia sengaja membuatnya jelek. Dia ingin mencari orang-orang yang tulus berteman dengannya. Mencari orang-orang yang berteman dengannya karena dia adalah Kim Hyu Gan yang merupakan seorang _gay_, bukan HyuAn yang merupakan _violinist_.

Jongin tersenyum. _Sudah waktunya_, batinnya. "Tadi di sekolah dia bercerita padaku. Tentang apa yang dialami oleh D.O. Seketika aku merasa jatuh, maka… maka…"

_A-apa? Hyugan memberitahu kalau aku tendonitis?! Tapi dia menyamarkan namaku, 'kan?!_

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Maka Do Kyungsoo, kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan akan membawamu kembali ke _concours_."

_Shit_.

Kyungsoo nge-_blush_ lagi. Kali ini lebih parah.

"Ta-"

"Dan aku mencintai seorang wanita karena ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya, bukan karena masa lalunya." Potong Jongin.

"Jongin-"

Omongan Kyungsoo terpotong ketika kedua tangan Jongin memegang wajahnya, lalu mata Jongin menatapnya dalam. "_Saranghae_, D.O. _Saranghae_ Do Kyungsoo. Sudah cukup menyimpannya semenjak umur 5 tahun."

Maka Kyungsoo tak dapat memungkiri perasaannya yang sebenarnya juga terjadi sama. Berarti Hyugan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lelah meneteskan air mata penderitaan.

Kali ini ia berterima kasih pada Jongin.

Telah meneteskan air mata kebahagiannya.

.

"Kyungsoo, satu lagi." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang masih berada dalam pelukan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Salam dari Hyugan. Hubungi dia. Dia pasti merindukanmu."

"Apa kau tidak cemburu?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Hyugan sudah bahagia dengan Howon, untuk apa cemburu dengannya? Lagipula kau menyukaiku sejak umur 5 tahun, ank au sudah menjadi kekasihku, maka tidak penting untuk cemburu pada Hyugan. Secara teori kalian hanya saha-"

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Diamlah."

.

Hyugan sedang memakan sarapannya, berupa _scramble egg_ dengan _vegetable_, kemudian dua sosis panggang, lalu _baked potato_, dan selembar roti yang dibagi dua bentuk segitiga dan dipanggang dengan keadaan pas (tidak garing, masih tetap terasa lembut), dan segelas susu coklat. Hari ini akhir pekan. Satu minggu sebelum ujian kelulusan.

Dan Kyungsoo belum mengabarinya sama sekali. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanya? Jongin bilang selalu terbangun dengan mimpi buruk tiap malam, 'kan?

"Hyu, apa sudah ada kabar dari Kyungsoo?" Tanya ibu Hyugan.

Surai Hyugan yang diwarnai dengan _scarlet_ itu bergoyang pelan seiring lelaki berstatus _uke_ itu menggelengkan kepala pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ekhm, Hyugan, ada yang harus kami bicarakan." Ujar sang ayah.

Hyugan meneguk susunya lalu menatap ayahnya. "Apa?"

"Maafkan kami, tapi… kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan rekan bisnis ayah."

"A-apa?" Cicit Hyugan.

Ibu Hyugan tersenyum lembut. "Sayang, bukannya kami tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Howon. Kami juga menyayanginya. Dia anak yang baik. Tapi, perusahaan mereka sedang dilanda kritis. Minimal, kau bertemu dengannya dulu. Jika kau tidak setuju, maka kami akan membatalkannya. Setidaknya lihatlah dulu calonmu."

Hyugan diam. Tak menjawab. Dia menatap selembar roti yang tersisa, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, kemudian meminum susu. Lalu pergi dari ruang makan.

Kamarnya yang luas dan nyaman membuatnya segera merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang besar dan empuk. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas, menatap wajah Hoya yang menjadi _display picture_ ponsel keluaran terbaru berwarna putih itu.

"_H-hyung… mianhae_… hiks…" Hyugan mulai terisak pelan.

Sebelum isakannya terhenti begitu ponselnya bergetar dan berbunyi, menampilkan sebuah nama yang tak dapat dipercayanya.

_**Do Kyungsoo is calling**_

.

.

.

Jongin berdecak malas. Dia menggerakkan kemudi sesuai arahan Kyungsoo. Hari ini, sebagai permintaan maaf, Kyungsoo akan datang ke rumah Hyugan dengan membawakan setoples _macaroon_. Jongin juga mau, tapi Kyungsoo akan menampar tangannya ketika hendak mencomot satu.

Tapi Jongin _fine_ dengan hal itu. Justru lebih tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo membuatkan kue-kue kecil nan imut untuk Hyugan. Dia hanya mempermasalahkan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengizinkannya mencoba.

Diam-diam, Jongin melirik ke rambut Kyungsoo yang kini sudah terlihat rapi. Jongin memangkasnya tadi pagi, selain piano dan menari, dia juga memiliki bakat menjadi banci salon—, maaf, salah, dia juga berbakat menjadi penata rambut.

Kini rambut Kyungsoo yang ikal dibuat sedikit _shaggy_ untuk merapikan bagian yang berantakan. Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo_nya_ sangat cantik.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued._

A.N:

ADA YANG KANGET AUTHOOOOR?!

(Reader: nggak, dan itu kanget, bukan kaget)

YAAAAY! INI KAISOO MOMENT-NYA UDAH ADA SEDIKIT, TAPI LAMA-KELAMAAN MENJADI BUKIT (?)

Maaf ya, author nggak bisa balasin review chap ini! Tapi chap depan author bakal balas review, hanya saja hari ini author lagi capek lahir batin. Padahal masih tahun ajaran baru, tapi capek sumpah! Kurikulum 2013 juga rumit, tapi untung teman-teman baru author semua gila, jadi seru, walaupun ada yang sombongnya naujubileh pengen ditabok. Nggak kayak Krystal di cerita ini, dia nyombongin dirinya secara tersirat. Hahaha.

_**REVIEEEEEEEEEW?!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capriccioso Cantabile_

_._

_._

_By: shinjishinyuki_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: casts belongs to themselves and God. Kim Hyugan is OC so he's mine, also the story and plot._

.

.

Author's Note: etto… eheee… gomenasai minna, apdet lama banget. Entah mengapa author sempat kehilangan feel dan mood buat nulis. Kerja author Cuma baca FF dan nonton anime mulu. Iya, anime. Jiwa otaku author mulai merajai kembali. Jadi kerja author selama berbulan-bulan ini Cuma nonton anime. Maen RP juga sih, RP anime tapi. Dan berkat anime _**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**_, author jadi pegen buat _Capriccioso Cantabile _lagi. Dan, inilah dia!

.

Hyugan menatap _grand piano_ di ruang tengah rumahnya sejenak, lalu menuju kesana segera. Entah mengapa, ia ingin memainkan piano. Mungkin sebagai pelampiasan atas sakit hatinya? Yah, bagaimanapun, ada kemungkinan ia akan terpisah dari Howon.

Ia mulai menyentuh warna hitam dan putih yang beradu di piano. Lalu mulai menekannya dan mengeluarkan _Beethoven Sonata "Pathetique"_. Kemampuan pianonya memang hebat, walau tidak sehebat kemampuan biolanya. Tapi ia berpura-pura bermain buruk tiap pelajaran seni. Hanya agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah HyuAn.

Hyugan memejamkan mata. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Howon, ia sedang memainkan sonata ini dengan biola. Mereka bertemu di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Hyugan yang pada dasarnya penyayang anak kecil sering datang ke TK milik keluarganya, bermain dengan anak-anak. Awalnya sendiri, lalu berikutnya bersama Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu pindah ke Korea, lalu sendiri lagi saat gadis itu mendapatkan trauma total. Disana ada Lee Seulbi. Adik perempuan Howon yang pemalu dan penakut, dan kerjanya hanya menempel dengan Hyugan terus tiap kali Hyugan datang.

Entah mengapa, Seulbi bisa berinteraksi dengan mudah dengan Hyugan dibandingkan dengan guru dan teman-temannya. Itu sebabnya mereka dekat. Saat itu, Hyugan hanya mengenal ibu Seulbi karena wanita itulah yang selalu menjemput Seulbi. Hingga saat itu, Seulbi dengan ceria berlari kearah Hyugan saat lelaki itu datang, lalu berujar dengan semangat, _"Hyugan _Oppa_! Hari ini _Oppa_ Seulbi libur! Dia janji mau menjemput Seulbi! _Oppa_ berjanji akan bermain dengan Seulbi seharian ini!"_

"_Waa, Seulbi-_ya_ senang sekali. Semoga hari Seulbi menyenangkan sebentar, _ne_."_

"_Tapi Seulbi akan lebih senang kalau _Oppa_ mau memainkan Seulbi biola!"_

"_Ahahaha, _ne ne_. Hari ini _Oppa_ akan memainkan lagu untuk Seulbi."_

"_Yaaay! Seulbi sayang Hyugan _Oppa_!"_

Dan saat itu, Hyugan memainkan _Beethoven Sonata "Pathetique" _dengan sempurna. Dinonton oleh beberapa murid lainnya dan juga penjemput mereka. Sedangkan Seulbi tepat di depan Hyugan dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Dan saat Hyugan selesai, saat itulah ia bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat seorang lelaki yang terus menatapnya.

Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum. _"Kau pasti Kim Hyugan. Namaku Lee Howon. Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku selama ini."_

"_A-ah, sa-sama-sama."_

Saat Seulbi dan Howon bersiap pulang, lelaki itu menoleh, menatap kearah Hyugan lagi, lalu tersenyum. _"Suatu saat aku ingin kau memainkanku sebuah musik dengan biolamu. Dan aku menanti untuk menonton penampilanmu lagi setelah kau hiatus selama 3 tahun ini, HyuAn."_

"_Ka-kau mengenalku?"_

"_Kau meragukan fans nomor satumu yang telah menonton tiap penampilanmu sejak awal kau mulai debut di dunia musik. Sampai jumpa."_

Hyugan tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Suara dentingan pianonya semakin lembut. Mengirimkan nada-nada bahagia keseluruh pelayan di rumahnya, ke kedua orangtuanya, dan tiga orang tamunya yang tidak disadarinya.

Seluruh perasaannya tercurah pada piano itu. Lalu saat selesai, ia berdiri. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang lembut saat bermain piano, kembali menjadi pribadi aslinya. Dingin.

"Ayo, silahkan ke ruang tamu untuk segera membahasnya." Ibu Hyugan tersenyum lembut. Mereka semua menuju ruang tamu, tapi berhenti saat menyadari anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Sang kepala keluarga pun heran, "Hyugan, ada apa-"

"Aku menolak."

Keempat orang tua disana terkejut. Kecuali seorang gadis yang terus menunduk. Pria paruh baya selaku ayah dari gadis itu menyahut, "tapi kau 'kan belum mengenal anakku dengan baik-"

"Aku menolak. Intinya aku menolak." Tatapan Hyugan semakin dingin.

"Hyugan, kenapa-"

Sekali lagi, Hyugan memotong. "_Eomma_, _Appa_, kalian sudah menganggap Kyungsoo anak kalian, 'kan?"

Orangtua dari sang _violinist_ itu mengerjap bingung dengan ucapan anaknya. Tapi mereka mengangguk. "Te-tentu saja. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan ini?"

Hyugan menghela nafas, lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, "maka kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaan kalian. Jika aku menikah dengannya," Hyugan menunjuk gadis itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Kyungsoo akan semakin tersakiti."

Seketika pasangan Kim itu sadar. "Maksudmu, dia…" bahkan sang Ibu tidak sanggup lagi melajutkan perkataanya.

"Orang yang menciptakan luka fisik dan batin pada Kyungsoo. Jung Soojung. Ah, Krystal?"

"Hah? Maksud kalian apa?" Jung Jaeng Woo bertanya bingung, terlebih melihat putrinya yang terus menunduk.

Kepala keluarga Kim itu segera berujar. "Maaf, perjodohan ini harus dibatalkan. Kami tidak ingin menerima gadis seperti dia. Silahkan keluar dari rumah ini."

"Nyonya, Tuan, Tuan Muda!"

Mereka menoleh ke seorang _maid_ yang berlari kearah mereka dengan nafas terengah tapi wajah ceria. Lalu berujar dengan girang, "kita memiliki tamu spesial!"

Dan saat tubuh mungil dengan _sweater_ coklat rajut kedodoran terlihat, membuat sang wanita di keluarga itu segera berlari kearahnya. "KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

"_MACAROOOOOOOOOOOON~!_"

Jongin hanya mampu menatap tak percaya. Hyugan memakan _macaroon_ itu dengan semangat. Dan di setiap kunyahan lengkap senyuman di wajah.

Keduanya tengah duduk di kamar Hyugan. Kyungsoo sedang bersama ibu Hyugan yang sibuk melepas rindu dengan gadis yang telah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

"_Nee_, Jongin."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, sudah membawa Kyungsoo kembali."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama, Hyugan. Tapi sekarang ada 2 masalah utama."

Hyugan menoleh menatap Jongin. Krim _macaroon_ berceceran di bibirnya. "Apa itu?"

Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan anak itu, lalu menghela nafas, "satu, membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke sekolah. Dua, mengembalikannya ke hadapan piano."

Mendengar itu, lelaki berkacamata hanya mampu menghela nafas juga. Yah, untuk yang itu memang masalah serius. Apalagi mengingat betapa parahnya trauma Kyungsoo akan penindasan sadis saat di sekolah dulu.

Ketukan di pintu kamar terdengar. Seorang _butler_ masuk, membungkuk, lalu memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat keemasan pada Hyugan. Jongin langsung tahu, "ah, Kris-_Hyung_ mengirimkan surat."

"Aku penasaran apa isinya." Hyugan segera merobek bagian atas amplop itu lalu mengambil surat di dalam sana, lengkap dengan selembar foto _Polaroid_.

Keduanya segera membaca. Lalu kemudian melihat kearah foto. Lalu membaca lagi. Kemudian melihat kearah foto. Membaca lagi. Melihat foto lagi. Hingga,

"TAEMIN SUDAH SADAR?!"

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jongin bangun lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Sekolah masuk jam 07.30, biasanya ia bangun jam 06.00, hanya kali ini waktu baru menunjukkan 05.12 saat Jongin membuka mata.

Hanya karena ada satu alasan.

Nada pelan, terdengar takut, dan berhati-hati. _Fotografia_-nya Yiruma yang dimainkan dengan takut.

Tapi meskipun begitu.

Jongin memiliki telinga yang tajam.

Ia tahu jelas.

Dan senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

_Kyungsoo mulai bermain piano lagi._

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

A.N: iya silahkan bunuh author. Sudah hiatus lama, kembalinya juga Cuma secuprit. Hancur lagi. Maaf, author benar-benar kehilangan mood menulis. Jadi perlu dibangkitkan lagi. Dan karena udah lama nggak nulis, jadinya agak kacau tulisan author. Apalagi, cowok yang lagi ditaksir akhir-akhir ini malah jadi objek fujoshi author, malahan saya buat fanfik tentang dia. Kadar fujoshi author yang udh keterlaluan membuat author agak sulit untuk melanjutkan Cappriccioso dan Beautiful Sins, mengingat ini adalah fanfiksi TG. Jadi mohon untuk sabar ya.

Dan mohon review untuk fanfiksi kacau ini!


End file.
